Sweet Child of Mine
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: What happened if something went wrong in the backwoods that afternoon?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What happened if something went wrong in the backwoods that afternoon. I do not own Degrassi or the characters but if someone were to give me Johnny DiMarco, I most likely wouldn't decline.**

**Sweet Child Of Mine**

**One.**

I stared at the calendar on my wall and recounted the days for about the two hundredth, fifty-first time. Yep, still thirty-five days. But how could that be? I have been pretty regular the past months and each time it comes about the thirtieth day.

Why not now?

Maybe there was some sort of medical issue and I should go to the doctor but what if I am only overreacting? Then I would be a waste of the doctor's time and my parents' money. Then again, what if there is something seriously wrong?

My mind kept racing and so did my pulse. The only thing I was thinking was: _oh my God what if I am pregnant_? But then again how could that possibly happen? I hadn't had sex except for that one time with Johnny…

Oh crap.

But we used protection so surely I'm not pregnant but then again, protection didn't always work, did it? I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do or who to go to. If this had happened a few weeks ago, I would have gone to Johnny but that was a few weeks ago and a lot had changed since then – like Johnny and I breaking up.

It all started when he told me not to talk to him around his friends and escalated to me screaming at him in the halls with all the upperclassmen staring at me like I was some pathetic niner, which I am. I put my hands on my stomach and swear I feel something. Maybe I am just going crazy, yup – that's it. It's the only logical explanation.

Right?

Because pregnancy just isn't an option. I am only a niner! Niner's can't get pregnant! It just can't happen. And if I were to get pregnant…oh crap my parents! They'll kill me if they found out I had had sex, especially with Johnny DiMarco. What would they say…or do?

Would they make me give up the baby? I never knew where they stood on that issue. As for me, I don't think I could give up my own baby or have it killed. I just can't. It's my kid and I can't…

But how do I even know there's a kid inside of me? I could just be overreacting? I mean, I am young and lots of people my age still have irregular periods. Right?

But if I _am _pregnant…

Would Johnny support us? Will my parents kick us out?

I don't let go of my stomach. Instead, I curl up in a ball with my hands cupping my stomach as if holding a child to me. I have to do something, I can't just sit around not knowing. I grab my cell and dial Claire's number.

It takes four rings for her to finally answer.

_Longest freaking four rings of my life._

"Hello?"

"Claire?"

"Ali? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Um…I have a problem."

"What now?"

"Claire…has your…um…period ever been late?"

"What do you mean late?"

"I mean has it been late!" I ask, growing frustrated.

"Ali…do you think you're…"

"Maybe. I don't know, Claire! I am so scared and I don't have anyone to talk to about this. My parents would murder me if they found out and Johnny wouldn't give a crap and…I don't know what to do!"

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll go to the grocery store and pick up some tests, okay? If they come back positive, I am taking you straight to the doctor, okay?"

"Okay. Claire…"

"I know, Ali. You need to talk to Johnny…"

"I can't!"

"You have to let him know what's happening to you."

"I can't face him," I argue, "Look, I'll just talk to you in the morning, okay, Claire?"

"Ali, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Of course. Bye, Claire."

I hang up the phone and throw it across the room. Tomorrow, after school, I'd know the truth. It was too much to bear. I had to know now! Was there really a little life inside of me or was I just imagining things? And what was I supposed to do about Johnny?

"Ali!"

Crap, it's Sav.

"What!" I yell towards my bedroom door.

"Dinner is ready."

"I am not hungry!"

"You okay?"

"I just don't feel well, now please go away!"

"Fine," Sav gave in and I could practically see him rolling his eyes.

I am still clutching my stomach as I remember the fight I had with Johnny:

"_Why can't I be around your friends?"_

"_Because, Backwoods, they are no good for you!"_

"_But you brought me to the woods with them! We hung out and we…"_

"_I know what we did, Backwoods and that's why we have to break up. I'm no good for you…"_

"_You just don't want to try! You are giving up on us like you give up on everything else!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean, Niner?"_

"_That you're lazy and full of crap! I can't believe I actually fell for you, DiMarco!"_

"_Yeah well I can't believe I actually nailed a niner. How disgustingly vile."_

"_You are a selfish whore!"_

"_Guys can't be whores, genius."_

"_There's an exception for you."_

"_Ali, you know you were my first…"_

"_You are such a selfish prick, Johnny DiMarco! I love you and you don't want a single thing to do with me!"_

"_Well if you weren't such an immature little bitch…"_

"_Oh so now I am a bitch."_

"_Yup. Now please, go away."_

"_Don't shoo me away!"_

…

"_So now you aren't talking to me?"_

…

"_JOHNNY!"_

"_I don't talk to niners…"_

I just couldn't talk to him, not after that. It would be way too hard and besides, would he really want anything to do with me? It suddenly hit me:

_I am completely alone._

_And it sucks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day at school, I could barely breathe. I felt like everyone could see, could tell. It was like I had the word PREGNANT tattooed to my forehead. It was the worst feeling in the entire world. Classes were like a dream that I had been dropped into. I couldn't hear the words of the teachers. It was all like mumbling comparing to the screaming in my head "YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" I wanted to hide, disappear but I couldn't. No, I was stuck at school, alone and miserable.

Well, not exactly alone. There was a child inside of me. My child.

It wasn't until after lunch (I didn't bother eating) that I saw Johnny at his locker. Claire had told me I needed to talk with him, and maybe I did. He deserved to know what happened to me, right? I mean, it was his kid too. Johnny as a daddy. Now that was unthinkable.

I swallow my fear and make my way towards his messy locker. A book falls out. I pick it up and hand it to him.

"What do you want?" He snaps.

"I need to talk with you."

"Do I know you?"

"Johnny," I feel tears swelling in my eyes and I want to scream. "Johnny, _please _don't be stupid!"

"Now I am stupid?"

"No…I mean…Johnny…"

"_Leave. Me. Alone_," his voice is cold, biting. It feels like a whip, or icy wind clawing at your face. Miserable. Painful. Torture.

"Johnny!"

It's now or never, I tell myself.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"_WHAT_?" He hisses, as if the whole thing is my fault, "How?"

"I don't know!" I want to cry, "We used protection! I don't know how this happened…"

"Are you sure that you are pregnant? Have you like…taken a test or something?"

"Not yet. I was going to after school…"

"Meet me outside. I'll…I'll drive you to the gas station."

"_GAS STATION_? You want me to take the test in a _GAS STATION_?"

"Well what do you suggest, Backwoods?"

Backwoods. My heart leaps a little bit and my stomach flops. Maybe its morning sickness – or in this case, afternoon sickness.

"Alright," I give in, "Johnny…I'm scared."

He rolls his eyes, and acting as if its pains him to do so, he pulls me into a hug. Rolling his eyes, he attempts comforting me.

"Backwoods, it'll be alright. Don't get all worked up. God knows, no one wants to see that."

I smack him and he almost smirks – _almost_.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him nervously.

"We are not going to do anything until we figure out if this is for real or not."

"And if it is."

"Then we'll deal with that then."

It was a small comfort knowing that Johnny was speaking to me, but despite our talking, something felt…off. Like he was still mad at me, or hurt. Either way, I hated it. When Johnny was mad at me, it felt like part of my heart was being ripped out. I hated that feeling.

"Backwoods," Johnny called as I was about to walk away, "We'll do this."

I didn't know what exactly he meant by it, but I nodded and walked off to my next class. The world wasn't going to stop spinning just because I was in the middle of a crisis. It was about time I realized that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Which one should I get?" I asked, staring at the dozen-or-so different pregnancy tests. All the different names, types, and colors blurred together. I felt dizzy.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't done this before," Johnny shrugged, and I sighed. He wasn't being much help. I wanted to snap at him, but decided against it. After all, he was here. That's all I needed.

"Alright," I settle on a purple box that says '_Most Trusted_' on it. Trust sounds good.

"So…bathroom?"

"Let me pay for it first," I say, hiking my bag back upon my shoulder and heading towards the counter. Johnny put up a hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'll pay for it."

"Johnny…"

"Don't argue with me, Backwoods. I am not in the mood today."

Neither am I, I wanted to say. But I didn't. Why cause more problems? Right now, all I needed to do was find the restroom. As Johnny was paying out, I glanced at the instructions in the box. 'Deposit urine onto meter. Wait three minutes for results.'

Three minutes? There was a lot I could do in three minutes – flip all the channels on the television, do my make-up, study last minute for an exam, yell at Johnny, fight with Johnny, get chewed out by my parents, get detention for being tardy for class, check out for a new Coach purse at the Mall, eat a piece of chocolate cake…taking a pregnancy test shouldn't be one of them.

Three minutes isn't a lot of time, you know? Never enough time when you need it to be. An extra three minutes would be perfect, right? But three minutes while waiting for a pregnancy test…that' the longest three minutes I think I'll ever feel.

Johnny interrupts my thoughts by saying, "Let's do this."

We make our way to the restroom as the old man at the counter stares disturbingly at us. He knows what has happened. He knows Johnny DiMarco is – was – my boyfriend. He knows that I think I am pregnant. Those judgmental eyes burn holes through me. He thinks we're disgusting.

Johnny holds open the restroom door for me and comes in. It's only the two of us – thank goodness – and I head into the stall.

"I'll be right out here," he says, and his voice sounds comforting, like he's trying to show he cares. And he does. I know that.

I unzip my jeans and my heart flips as the pants and the underwear slide down. My heart is pounding now, as I sit down on the cold porcelain. I try not to think about the other people that have sat here. But I can't help it. Maybe there was a girl – my age…or even younger – who sat here with her little meter in her hands. Was she just as scared as me? Was her boyfriend with her? Or whatever Johnny was to me?

I peer under the stall and see Johnny sitting on the floor. He's hugging his knees and looks like a puppy that had been kicked too many times. He's scared.

I wait and concentrate. When I finally start to go, I slide the meter under and wait. It seems like forever. After it's over, I stand up, get dressed, and exit the stall. My hands start shaking.

"How long do we sit here?" Johnny asks.

"Three minutes."

"Damn," his eyes turn away from mine, "Well, _sit_."

I do as he says, and kneel down next to him. My shoulders are quaking. Johnny rolls his eyes, and pulls me into his arms. He rests his chin on my head and stares straight ahead. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. We just…sit. In silence. In fear.

Johnny glances at his watch. Two more minutes.

Finally, he says, "Alright."

I look down at the meter. My stomach flips and I run into my stall and vomit. Johnny walks in, slowly, uncertainly, and opens the stall door. He grabs hold of my hair and pulls it back – I vomit again.

Finally it ends. I pull myself up off the floor and stare right into Johnny's blue eyes. They don't dart around like I thought they would. Instead, they are still, staring right at me. He knows the answer. Our result.

"Backwoods…"

"What are we going to do, Johnny?" I cry.

He looks at me, tilts his head to the side, and places a firm, grimy hand on my shoulder, "We can do this, Backwoods. You and me."

"Johnny…"

"You got to tell your parents."

"I can't. I…I can get this fixed."

"_Fixed_?" Johnny practically shouts, "There's nothing _to _fix. Alright? You are pregnant – _we _are pregnant – and we _can _do this."

"Will you come with me?"

"To tell your parents?"

"Yes."

I know he won't. My parents don't even know about him. If they see him – his long, greasy hair, his dirty fingernails, his slurred vocabulary – they would have a heart attack. My dad would kill him. And me. Johnny would never…

"Alright."

"_What_?"

I can't believe what I just heard? Did I hear him right? Does pregnancy affect your hearing?

"I'll come."

"Seriously?"

"Well, it's a bit too late for me to get out of this, Backwoods. We're in this together."

"Really?"

"Sure."

We walk out of the station together. Our feet are in step with each other. We don't hold hands or hug or even talk. We just walk to the car. He doesn't hold the door open for me. I climb in on my own.

"I like the name Mia," I say abruptly.

"Mia?" Johnny shutters.

"Well what name do you like?" I ask.

"Amaranth."

"What the hell is _Amaranth_?" I ask.

"It's a mythological flower that doesn't die. No matter how hard the weather gets, no matter freezing, snow, ice, or trampling, it still grows strong. It means strength, endurance."

I always knew Johnny was well-read but I can't believe what I am hearing.

"_Amaranth_," I test the word out on my tongue, "It's different."

"Yeah."

"What if it's a boy?"

"I dunno. What do you want it to be?"

"Healthy. You?"

"Healthy."

--

"Ali!" My father shouts, "How can you do this to us? You have _shamed _our name! Dragged it through the _mud_! You have _destroyed _us, Ali! How can you possibly do this to us? Didn't you even think about what our reputations will become?"

I feel my face burning red like a flame. I want to melt into the couch, a muddle of mortification. Johnny just sits there, he doesn't even flinch. Not even when my dad goes after him.

"And YOU! How do you explain yourself? _You _did this to my daughter! _You ruined her_!"

My mom just stands there, her head bowed. Sav is there too, standing with his hand on her shoulder. He doesn't look ashamed of me, he looks angry. I don't know which hurts worse.

"Ali, you are to go down to the clinic and you are to get this taken care of," Dad orders.

"I won't," I say, and it's the first thing I do since I told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't kill my baby!"

"It isn't a baby," Dad growls, "It's a parasite that this…_thing_," he points to Johnny, "implanted into you!"

"Daddy…"

"Ali, you can't possibly take care of a baby! Who will support you? I am not. I raised my children; I am not raising yours as well."

"Dad…"

"I will," Johnny stands up from the couch and my dad turns angrily towards him.

"You? You grease-bucket? You don't know the first thing about responsibility."

"I know I am a father," Johnny counters, "And I know I am not going to leave Ali the way my father left my mom."

"That's very admirable of you," Mom says and my dad raises a hand, hushing her.

"You weren't responsible enough to respect my daughter's purity! What makes you think you can be responsible now?"

Johnny looks towards the ground for an answer before saying, "Sir, I have a job."

"Really? At the junk yard?" My dad doesn't bother to hide his disgust.

"It pays well…"

"And you can afford an apartment? Food? Diapers? Insurance?"

I can't believe what I am hearing when Johnny says, "I will. I can work two jobs, sir. I'll do what I need to."

He really is stubborn, and he's fighting for me. I can't help but find the whole thing a bit romantic in a way. Johnny DiMarco – dependant, never-needs-anyone Johnny DiMarco wants to take care of me, of our child.

"You can start by finding an apartment. Ali, I want you out of this house at the end of the week."

"Abrar…"

"Hush, Laia. She is a woman now. She can take care of herself."

"Abrar…"

"Because I am done. I am done with _her_."

Sav's eyes widen and I stand from the couch. Johnny stops me, "Don't fight with him," he tells me, "Get your things together. Tomorrow, we will look for an apartment after school. I can look through the ads tonight…"

"Johnny, you don't have to do this. You don't have to do this for me!"

"_Yes, I do_."

Johnny turned and headed out the front door. My father turns and walks away from me. Mom leaves too. Sav is left standing there.

"Sav…"

"What did you do, Ali?" He demands.

"Sav…"

He only shakes his head, and turns away from me. I am nothing more than an embarrassment, a black mark against my parents' names. Sav was right – _what did I do_?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Damn it!" I hissed as I bent down to pick up the photo album I had just dropped. It had folded open to a page filled with pictures from my eighth birthday party. I had wanted a pony – nothing else but a pony for my party would do. I didn't need to keep it or have it as a pet, but I wanted to ride around on it, have all my friends green with jealousy.

Of course, my dad rented a pony for me. I always got whatever I want. Except for now. Now, all I wanted was to stay here, in my home. I was being thrown out, like I was garbage.

_You ruined her_ – my dad's words ring throughout my head. Was I ruined? Had I ruined them? A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I say, and Sav walks in, looking uncertain, as if he doesn't really want to be there. And maybe he doesn't.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I look up from the photo album, slam it shut, and wait for him to talk.

"About what Dad said…"

"Don't," I held up a hand, "Where were you, Sav? It was like you weren't even there! You just sat back and let him call me those names, let him tell me how I am ruined, how I am trash!" I was shouting now. Sav looked away, as if he couldn't meet my stare.

"Ali…"

"He threw me out, Sav – out of his house, out of his life, out of his family. He turned his back on me, Sav. And so did you."

Sav sighed and walked towards my bed. Slowly, he sat down upon it, as if his presence might cause some sort of shift in the atmosphere. He looked miserable.

"Ali, what could I have done?" He asked, "I had no say in this."

I know that, but I don't want to admit it. All those times he had said he would be there for me when I needed him seemed like lies now. He was a liar, a backstabber, a traitor.

I didn't say anything else to him. Instead, I continued to pack most of my things into my suitcases. So far, only a few clothes and shoes and bags would fit. If I wanted to pack everything, I'd need more space. Did Dad honestly expect me to leave my life behind?

"There's boxes out back of the studio. Stude is practicing today…I can pick some up for you, if you want."

"Okay."

"Ali…this whole thing is screwed up."

"I am 'ruined' Sav, I am trash."

"Ali, that isn't true…"

"Dad said so."

"Dad…" Sav attempts to say something mean, but stops. He was always the good-kid, the one who could say or do no wrong, "Dad isn't right about everything, okay?"

"Sav…do you think I ruined myself?"

"Ali, you aren't ruined. You never could be. And if it's any consolation…I don't want you to go."

He didn't say anything else, except left. I felt completely alone. I had Johnny, but we weren't even together. He and I would move in together, he would support me but…what would happen if he found another girl?

My head was spinning with thoughts as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You alive, Backwoods?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit, "I think so. I just can't believe what is happening, Johnny. They think I am garbage."

"You aren't the one who's trash, Backwoods."

I wanted to argue against him, but it wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't listen to me.

"Johnny…why are you giving up so much for me? For the baby?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before he finally said, "I think you need to see the doctor or something."

"I can try and get one for tomorrow…"

"Let me know and I can take you."

"You want to come?"

"Like I said, I'm in this too – like it or not."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sweet child of mine

"Hi."

I turn around to see Johnny standing behind me at my locker. I almost drop my physics book onto the floor, which causes him to slightly smirk – slightly.

"Don't scare me like that," I growl at him, and he holds up his hands in surrender, his eyes wide and teasing and I know he's trying to get a smile out of me. He wants a laugh, but he knows that that's shooting too high. I can't help but love him at this moment.

"Guess who pulled some strings at the hospital!"

"What?"

"My mom works at Sacred Rose and I told her everything. She was upset but she wants to help. She talked to one of her nurse friends who happens to know a OBGYN who owes her a couple of favors. Don't ask. Anyways, we have an appointment after school just to go and talk and have him…um…do his stuff."

"Okay," I answer, not really knowing what to say to him. I can't believe he talked to his mother about this and I suddenly begin to feel dizzy. I hadn't even met his mother yet and now she probably thinks I'm a slut. Terrific. But at least she's being more supportive than my parents, right? An OBGYN, huh? Don't they like…look up you? That sounds so incredibly painful.

"You okay?" Johnny asks, "You look pale."

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Look, I'll be there with you," his eyes grab hold of mine and I can't help but smile, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask.

"Because," Johnny shrugs, "I don't want to by my dad. I want to be there for this kid and for you. I'm not walking out. This is kid is mine too. I helped make it. Besides, Backwoods, I don't trust you alone with a baby. You'll have it all dolled up in Lucy Catcher and all sorts of craziness."

"Juicy Couture?" I raise an eyebrow and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I don't know if I can be a great mom, Johnny, but I think you'd make a pretty good daddy."

He makes a face and the bell goes off. He shrugs and begins to saunter off towards his classroom. I am left standing alone at my locker, no longer desperately trying to load my backpack with books. I can't help but imagine Johnny DiMarco as a father. Imagines of him trying to teach a little boy how to fix up an old jalopy of a car flash through my mind. But who says this thing inside of me is a boy?

What if we were to have a little girl?

She'd be a daddy's girl for sure. She'd follow Johnny wherever he would go and always want to hold his hand. He would still teach her how to fix up cars, and she'd be beautiful. All the boys would be after her and he'd murder any of them if they ever came near her. I smile at the thought. Johnny was protective of me, he would drive our little girl insane with that.

They would fight over it and she may resent him for it, but she'd love him. She'd always love him. You can't help but love Johnny, no matter how annoying he gets.

The second bell goes off and I decide I don't really feel like going to Physics today. I make my way towards the girls' bathroom and find myself in a stall, sitting on the toilet, my head in my hands. It's a lot of stress. I have no idea what the future is. I don't know what our lives will be like. That sucks you know, not knowing.

I mean, everyone at Degrassi has some idea – finish high school, go to college, find a job, fall in love, get married, have some kids, retire, have grandkids, travel…but what about me? What will my future be? Will I even finish high school? What would I do about the baby? I can't imagine a daycare and my parents won't help, and Johnny's mother works. Maybe I should quit school to stay at home. I always believed in the philosophy: if you have time to make a kid, you have time to take care of it. I can't pay someone else to take care of my baby. It's my responsibility.

But what about all the things I will miss out on? I am good at school. Maybe I could just get my GED or something. But what about Prom and graduation. I can't not go to my Prom. Heck, I already have a dress picked out. And for once, I won't be manning the drink table. I could be crowned Prom Queen! Then there's graduation. And the parties! I have always wanted a graduation party…

But I will have a kid. I can't exactly go to prom with a kid on my hip or graduate with a baby in my arms. It won't happen. I have to make some decisions. Decisions I'm too young to make. Heck, just the other day my biggest decision was what color eye shadow to wear. Now I have to plan my life.

I can't plan a life. I'm too young, too immature. I am bringing a life into this world and I have no idea what the heck I am going to do.

My eyes begin to blur and my chest hurts. Great, now I am crying. Alone. In the girls bathroom. What a loser. But this is me, sitting on a toilet, bawling my eyes out. Maybe it's just hormones. Don't your hormones go crazy when you're pregnant?

But my hormones have always gone crazy on a daily basis. I can't be in charge of a life when I can't even handle my own. And then there's the issue of Johnny.

Johnny has a temper and Johnny is impatient and Johnny says things without thinking. He can't handle a kid either. But maybe…just maybe…he'll change for that baby. He's changing already. I pull my phone out of my Juicy Couture bag, and start to text:

"Johnny, it's me. I don't know what to do."

And waited for a reply. It came almost instantaneously.

"Whts wrng?"

"I can't handle this. I am only a kid. I can't handle my own life, much less someone else's – my child's!"

"Itll b ok. We'll gt thru."

"I'm crying."

"Dnt do tht..."

"I can't help it," and it made me cry even harder. I was sitting on a toilet…blubbering. What a freaking loser.

"Wch br r u n?"

Was he honestly planning on skipping class to come sit with me in a bathroom stall and watch me cry? Really, Johnny? My face grew hot and I quickly swiped at the tears that were currently spilling down my mascara-stained cheeks. Wow, I was sure I looked like an actress right out of those "Cutting Is Not The Way" commercials. Fantastic.

"The one by the library."

"On my way."

"Johnny…you don't have to do this. I'll be okay…"

He never replied to the text.

About five minutes later, the bathroom door banged against the bathroom wall. Johnny was here. He ducked under the stalls until he came across mine. I unlocked the door and he slipped inside, locking it behind him.

"Hey," he says as he slids down onto the floor in front of me.

"Hey," I advert my eyes, not being able to look into his at the moment.

"You look like shit."

I glare at him and he mockingly glares back. Finally he softens, and places his hand over mine, with his other hand, he turns my chin so that I am facing him.

"We'll do this."

"I know," I swallow back a sob, "But…I just…I can't even handle my own life. I can't put on mascara without having some form of a crisis…how can I…how can I be expected to take care of a child? Johnny…heck…I still AM a child!"

"You'll be a good mom," he says and I can't help but protest.

"No…no I won't."

"Shut up, Backwoods," his voice is gruff but I know he's just being Johnny, "If this shit had never happened, if you and I didn't have that afternoon in the woods, if you we're pregnant with my kid, you'd still be my choice of a mom. If I had to pick one chick to be the mom of my kid, it'd be you."

"Mean it?"

He scowls, and I know he does.

"After we meet with the OBGYN this afternoon," Johnny says, his eyes growing wide like a puppy's, "would you like me to take you to get some…uh…ice cream or something?"

"Really?" I can't believe Johnny DiMarco just asked me that!

"Yeah. And I know you're pregnant and all, but if you try orderin' vanilla ice cream with pickles, I will never speak to you again."

"Ew," I make a face, "Vanilla ice cream with pickles?"

"I saw some pregnant chick on TV want it."

"Don't worry, strawberry is just fine with me."

He reaches up and wipes away a tear with his thumb, "God you're a drama queen, Backwoods."

"I'm pregnant," I say flatly.

"Yeah and I'm gonna take care of you so you don't have any reason to be sitting on a toilet crying like some sort of dorky niner, okay?"

"Okay," I can't help but smile.

"That's more like it," Johnny grins, and it's a nice change.

He is changing…everything is changing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Butterflies filled and fluttered within my stomach as we sat in the waiting room together. I was so nervous, I couldn't even speak. Johnny just sat there next to me, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of us. I desperately wanted to know what was going through his head, but couldn't form the words to ask. I had no idea what the exam would entail, and the very thought of a doctor examining me made my stomach churn. Yeah, I had done it with Johnny…but that was a mistake, right? Things just…got out of hand. I didn't want anyone touching or looking "down there."

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked, "I mean…I could go to the cafeteria and get you…"

"No," I interrupted, swallowing my fear that had lumped in my throat like a tumor, "I mean…I'm fine. Well…not fine, but…"

"I get it," Johnny leaned back in the chair, "So um…do you want me to come back with you…for the exam?"

"I don't know," I hadn't really considered that. Would it be weird for him to be back there with me? Husbands do it all the time, I'm sure. But this is Johnny and he most certainly was not a husband. My head was spinning, and I felt as if I was floating – like this whole thing was a dream.

"Mom wants us to meet us at the cafeteria after your appointment to meet you. Is that okay? She really wants to meet you, and it's the only time she's off today."

"Sure," I agreed, trying to keep my nerves from creeping back up again, "Johnny…what does she think of me? About all of this?"

"She is a little upset," Johnny said earnestly, "But she wants to help us in any way she can. She even is going to help us figure out the apartment bit."

"Really?" Instantly, I was jealous. My parents had been far from helpful. And then here was Johnny's mom, eager to do whatever she could to make this easier for us. It didn't seem fair that our parents could be so different from one another.

"Yeah," Johnny put a lazy arm around my shoulders, "She's really cool, Backwoods. You'll like her, a lot. She's not going to go all psycho like your parents. Shit. I'm sorry. That wasn't okay of me to say," Johnny instantly adverted his gaze to the linoleum flooring.

"It's okay," I reached over and squeezed his hand, "Don't apologize. My parents are…difficult. I just never imagined they'd throw me out of the house like that."

"Ali Bhandari," the door swung open, and a woman in Snoopy scrubs called my name, "Please head down that hall. Is this…"

"My…"

"Boyfriend," Johnny spoke up, "Johnny. Nice to meet you."

"You too," the nurse smiled, "Johnny, Ali, my name is Amanda and I am going to be helping out with your appointment today. Ali, if you could just slip out of those heels and onto that scale?"

"You're pregnant and wearing heels?" Johnny rolled his eyes, "You're unbelievable."

I slugged him and hopped on the scale, "Don't look," I hissed, and Johnny turned around.

The nurse moved the little metal band down the measurements, until it finally balanced out the scale. One-seventeen. At least I wasn't gaining weight yet. I began to wonder what I would look like as the baby grew. Would I be completely huge? I hoped they made cute clothes for pregnant women.

"Alright," Amanda pointed down the hall, "Go into that third room there, and the doctor will be in to see you momentarily."

I thanked her, and hopped up on the examining table. My heart fell to my stomach when I noted the stirrups that were on the edge of the table. Johnny flicked at one with his finger.

"The hell are these things?"

"Stirrups, for your feet. You put your feet in the stirrups for the exam."

"Oh," I noticed a blush creep over Johnny's cheeks, "Will that…hurt?"

"I don't know," I chewed on my lip, "I hope not. I just want this all to be over, Johnny."

"I know," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I know."

The door swung open and the doctor entered. She seemed like a nice woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked more like a super model than a doctor. A woman with brains a beauty? Now this was my kind of doctor.

"Hi, Ali, Johnny," she smiled, "I am Doctor Breyers. How are the two of you this afternoon?"

"Okay," I tried not to let it show how nervous I was, but Doctor Breyers caught on.

"Ali," she said, "There is no need for you to be worried or scared about this appointment. It's all procedure. Every girl and woman in your position goes through this. You aren't alone. What I am going to have you do is lie back on the table and I will do the pelvic exam first. I will just check inside to make sure everything looks and feels healthy. It will be a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt. After that, I will also take a sample of cells to have the lab look over just to make sure there aren't any infections or diseases."

"Diseases?" I felt myself grow nauseous.

"It's all procedure," Doctor Breyers smiled again, "Don't worry. After we perform the exam, we can move on to the fun stuff – your baby! But first, let's get you taken care of first. We want to make sure mama is all healthy."

"I can…uh…"

"You may stay if you want," the doctor told Johnny, "Or you can wait outside. It's whatever the two of you prefer."

"You don't have to stay," I said, "You can wait outside."

"I'll stay," Johnny held my hand, "Don't worry."

I felt myself falling for him all over again. Why was he being so great?

"Alright," Doctor Breyers stood up from her stool, "I will let you change into that paper gown and then I'll be back in to perform the exam."

"Thank you," I nodded to her as she headed out the door.

Johnny picked up my little paper gown and frowned.

"I'm scared," I told him.

"Me too, Backwoods. Me too."


End file.
